


Detention

by Dheerse



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: But he's getting better, Minor OC - Freeform, Modern AU, inu no taishou (mentioned), inuyasha blackmails his big bro, sesshomaru is a bad brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dheerse/pseuds/Dheerse
Summary: Inuyasha got mail from school and it's up to Sesshomaru to help him resolve the issue. Regrettably.They always told him how much he resembled his father.





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> LIttle thing I put to gather based on my hc that Sesshomaru inherited his dad's facial features.

"Now why would I do that?", Sesshomaru voiced to the younger boy that was standing nervously in his room's doorway. 

"Because you're a great brother and you love me?" 

"Try again."

His brother's indignant huff caused the older of the two to chuckle. Inuyasha's annoyance was not enough to wrench his attention away from the game he was currently engaged in but it was definetly amusing. A second of silence past between them before the hanyo spoke up again, 

"Because otherwise I'll tell dad you're the one that destroyed the rearview mirror and not the neighbor's dumb kid?", now it was Inuyasha turn to laugh; after finally gaining Sesshomaru's attention he was being fixed by the older boy's infamous glares. 

"You can't prove that.", Sesshomaru challenged, turning his head fully towards his sibling. 

"Maybe not. But we both know he trusts me more than he trusts you." 

Disdain filled Sesshomaru as he once again averted his gaze back onto his computer screen, "Blackmail? You truly are your mother's son."

Slowly, but confidently, Inuyasha stepped into the room and stepped behind his brother, holding onto said demons tensed shoulder, "Don't drag her into this. I learned from the best, after all." His cocky grin was once again met with his brothers hateful stare. One half of his face was illuminated by the red of the defeat screen that had appeared on-screen during their little interaction, completing the scene and once again making Inuyasha burst out laughing. 

 

* * *

 

 

People would often tell him he resembled his father. Relatives mostly, but strangers, too, so it wasn't too surprising Inuyasha had the asinine thought to dress his brother up in order to get him out of trouble. What worried Sesshomaru at the current point in time was the clarifier "You know like a small, skinny version of your dad!" that often times accompanied the bold statements of their apparent likeness. That this couldn't possibly work out was one obvious thought, possible consequences of imminent failure another. 

"Trust me! She won't suspect a thing!", Inuyasha declared, as he watched Sesshomaru cover up his own natural facial markings with a thick layer of make up before drawing on markings similarly to how they appeared on their father's cheekbones, "She's never even met dad; has only ever seen him in pictures! This isn't nearly as suspicious as you make it sound."

"Except for the fact that I'm not a middle aged father of two."

"Yeah, except that. Then again,", he pretended to seize his brother's appearance up, "I'd believe it."

Sesshomaru took another deep breath, _'Just get it over with.'_

Technically speaking, this wasn't the first time he'd be imitiating his father. It was just the first time in over a decade. And the first time another living being would live to tell the tale. For now. 

The Yokai might have a tendency for the dramatic but he definitely wasn't a performer in any sense of the word. 

 

* * *

 

After their little dress up session, Sesshomaru looked side to side once before practically sprinting towards their father's car, growing increasingly impatient at his younger siblings leisurely pace as he strode over to the passenger seat, grinning almost maniacally over to the driver's seat as he buckled in. 

"You're enjoying this far too much for my liking."

"Don't loose sight of the objective. This isn't about enjoyment."

"Why did you take father's army knife to school again." "Well, uh, why not?" "Fair point."

 

Once they arrived at Inuyasha's high school, Sesshomaru suppressed another sigh before getting out of his seat and to the other side of the street in a matter of seconds. There was no need to stretch this ordeal out longer than it already needs to be. Sparing his brother, who remained firmly seated, one spare glance, earning him a grin and a half-hearted thumbs up, he pushed the glass door open and produced a note from his back pocket in the same motion. 

"Room 164", was crudely scribbled onto the piece of paper, making Sesshomaru's brows furrow in confusion and the realisation that he should've had Inuyasha map out the school beforehand - navigation had never been Sesshomaru's strong suit.   
After a while of scurrying around the ground floor, he finally convinced himself to ask the admittetly bemused janitor, who must've been watching him figure out his way around for a while now, for directions. A couple rooms further down the hall, he finally reached an open door with a middle aged, human woman seated at a desk, absentmindedly flipping through a magazine. 

Sesshomaru knocked on the doorframe, startling the woman at the sudden noise and before eyeing the young man in her doorway. 

"...Takeda-san... I presume?", a single nod of his head was his response, earning him a pleasant smile and a wave to the chair situated at the opposite end of the desk. 

"Please, go ahead." 

 

* * *

 

There it sat, the item that has gotten him into this mess; it was well in reach, laying between them on the wooden surface of the table. If he wanted to, he could just grab it and be off with it but that would likely defeat the purpose of this operation so he defeatedly decided against such direct action. 

"Takeda-san - ", her voice broke him from his thoughts, and he helt her gaze for a moment before letting his mind wander, absentmindedly noting how late it had gotten after his little detour through the school hallways, "I'm really getting worried about your son." 

She began wringing her hands at that, "As you surely know I already talked about your son's issues fitting in with his classmates to your wife," - Sesshomaru didn't know that, but Inuyasha wasn't his son either so he guessed this was a given, "and it appears the situation has only gotten worse." His brother's teacher gestured towards the army knife. 

"It's not just the knife that's worrying me. Inuyasha seems to resort to violence increasingly often, as a response to his classmates. They treat him poorly and he lashes out at them and -" 

"Shouldn't those other children's parents be here then, instead of me?", Sesshomaru found himself saying before he could stop himself. **He** shouldn't be here in the first place but he felt a sharp sting at the injustice this institution subjected his brother to. 

"Each of the children are receiving punishment but taking a functioning army knife to school and potentially threatening the other children's safety is a transgression of rules I can not let slip no matter the reasons that might've provoced this." 

Sesshomaru let the silence after her statement stretch between them, now making the woman break the stare of the young man that was seemingly staring right through her in thought. 

"I understand.", he finally sounded out, flatly, "This will not happen again.", he grabbed the knife as he stood up from his seat and turned on his heel, ready to leave this experience behind, "Have a nice evening.". 

 

Bewildered, the teacher got up from her seat and walked over to the classroom door, watching as the irritable yokai left through the long and winded hallway; wondering not for the first time how effortlessly demons seemed to withstand the test of time.   
She watched for a few more moments, seemingly undetected as she followed down the corridor, raising an eyebrow as the man began vigirously rubbing at his cheeks while he was nearing the exit. 

 

The last glimpse of him she caught was as he entered the car; The man was leaning over to the younger boy patiently waiting for him to ruffle his hair in a fashion that seemed to irritate her student.

 

At once she was filled with a sense that all would turn out well in the end - she could only hope for that. 


End file.
